Kagato: Collect Ingredients
'Participants' Kagato Uzumaki 'Title: Collecting Ingredients' Kagato:-With nothing else to do today and Kagato being on his own, his sister Hanako off with their parents for the day He decided to pick up an easy mission from the mission board. It was just like any other day in the village hidden in the rain the cold unforgiving looking metal structures looming over the village like some tall giants guarding the place from harm The sound of the onslaught of rain pouring heavily down on to the streets with the pitter-patter of little finger like drum beats tapping off sheet metal. The sound or rolling thunder cascading through the alley ways belting off the metal walls with a lower undertone, to most that were just visiting the village Kagato was sure these sounds would be unnerving but to him and most of the villagers is was somewhat soothing for these were the sounds of Amegakure No Sato the place they called home. Kagato still begging a genin at this point wished he could start higher ranked mission but due to how the leader of The Rain ran things he only gave the higher up missions to his elite shinobi. There was so much corruption in this village with how it was run the crime bosses leaching their poison breath into the politics of this village. Kagato clenched his fist tightly to this thought, this was something him and his father always talked about in their free time. The poor state of affairs this village was in He may be young but he vowed to change how things ran here one day. Kagato emerald green eyes filling with a hint of malice as he made his way to the mission board his black loosely fit tank top now hugging to his pale skin like a long lost friend. His black cloth baggy pants taking on a pitch black color due to the rain saturating their every fiber. It wasn’t long before he reached where this mission board stood, it was right outside the largest metal tower in Amegakure, this tower was once known as Pein’s tower for this was the very tower that his descendent Nagato Uzumaki stayed in as he ran things here. Kagato tilted his head looking up at the tall structure his pale lips parting slowly as a feint whisper leapt from them.- “ One day I will make this village into what it should be…you’ll see..” –Taking his right hand he brushed his long strands of crimson hair off to the right side only to have the rain drenched hair slip back into place. A light sigh hit the air from his lips as he looked over the missions on the board. Taking his index finger of his right hand and using it as a guide as he ran it over the mission one by one looking for at least a C ranked mission something that paid then what he had been getting as of late. Things were tough in this day and age it wasn’t uncommon now that the children would help out with the day to day expenses of family and Kagato was no different. Kagato stopped his pointer finger on a collecting ingredients mission, it had seemed a local restaurant was looking for some fresh ingredients for a new dish from the local forest.- “ Let’s see here… This shouldn’t be too hard… Mushrooms, Some different kinds of fresh herbs found in the forest, ummmm some wild barriers and some wild game meat…” – Kagato took the mission off the board and shoved it into the right side cargo pocket of his black pants, and began to set out for the forest. As he was walking through the streets his black opend toed shoes making tiny wave like ripples in the puddles that seem thrown about the stone main street like little ocean waves cascading off the water’s surface. It wasn’t long Kagato was out of the main gate and down the path that led to the Bamboo forest after all it was just down the road from the Amegakure border. Kagato: -Kagato came to the forest with his family often to gather up what they could so he knew whereabouts where to look for some of these things although the meat might be a little trickier. Just off the beaten path and to the right is where his sister and him always picked fresh black barriers making his way back to the tree, Kagato began to climb it to pick the freshest ones he could find hanging so effortlessly from a weak branch mind you one he would normally send his little sister to climb out on since she weighed less but she wasn’t here so he had no choice to do It his self. Kagato gathered up the equivalent to five pounds of black barriers still hanging off the branch he took out a scroll opening it with his teeth he set the barriers on top of the scroll and sealed them with in it. Only to hear a cracking sound of the he branch in which he was hanging from was starting to give away and before he knew it he was falling down wards with a loud crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrack sound. Kagato hit the ground hard slightly knocking the wind out of himself for the moment before catching his breath and brushing his self-off. Kagato shook his head and placed his right hand to his face in embarrassment. He had thought to his self * If my sister was here I would never hear the end of it* Kagato: - Taking his hand from his face he spotted a cluster of mushrooms. “ well I guess my luck isn’t all that bad” –He whispered to his self as he made his way over to the mushrooms carefully inspecting each one before placing it on top of the same scroll until he had picked thirty mushrooms in total. * Now to find some herbs to go along with this.* Kagato also knew not too far from here from here there was a patch of chives near a stream which he thought * well I could kill two birds with one stone could catch’s some fish while I was over there.* Making his way quickly to the stream he heard a bit of rustling in a thick patch of bamboo, Kagato’s eyes adverted to staring down the thicket but shrugging it off after a few moments of nothing happening. Kagato’s Attention brought back to the patch of chives taking his right hand he began to unearth them in hand fulls knocking off the dirt he washed them off in the nearby stream until he collected what he seemed to be a fair bit once again placing it over top of the same scroll he sealed them with in it just like the other ingredients. Sitting on a nearby rock next to the stream Kagato: -Kagato pulled his shoes off and slowly made his way into the water closing his eyes feeling the cool water rush over his feet and mid-calf as the waters calming flow took over him, Kagato although being very young exceeded in the arts of sensoring. It wasn’t long standing there that he felt a school of rather large fresh water fish swinging up towards him. He crouched down ever so slowly dipping his hands into the water letting two swim up into his hands and with one quick movement of his arms he flung two fish upwards and on to the land. He watched as the flopped about their gills trying to breathe the unforgiving air to no avail. Dipping his hands once more back into the water he repeated the process two more time catching eight fish in total. Slowly making his way to the land Kagato had to try an scoop up the flailing fish one by one chasing them down slipping slight out of his hands when trying to pick them up once more with their scaly skin being more slippery now that they had been sitting on land for a few moments. Kagato sighed as he sealed the fish in the same scroll he had the other ingredients in as well this was turning out to be such a laboring task, he thought to his self. * No wonder no one else had taken it yet this was turning out to be hard work on his own. Next time I’ll wait for my sister.* - Kagato picked up the scroll and began to make his way back out of the forest hearing more rustling in the nearby thickets of the bamboo again he watched his right side carefully for any signs of what maybe following him.- Kagato: -Kagato was almost fully up the path and almost out of the forest when all of a sudden a wild boar rushed out of him from the thicket, its thick brown dark skin, its head bowed down slightly baring its large ivory white tusks at Kagato in a full out charge. Kagato began to run ahead of the boar slightly making his way swiftly in-between the bamboo shoots weaving his body in and out with expert agility. Making sure he had a good distance between him and it before he turned around taking two kunai one in his right and one in his left hand he pulled back his left hand and with a flick of his wrist sent the first Kuani flying at the boar. The boar jumped slightly to his right evading the first kunai but with the second flick of a wrist this time his right Kagato sent yet another kunai whizzing through the air this time hitting the boar right in the middle of his forehead stopping him dead in his tracts. The boars little black eyes rolling into the back of its head as its eye lids grew heavy and shut, Kagato huffing and puffing slightly as he made his way over to the boar shrugging his shoulders a bit to this unexpected event. He reached down and pulled his Kunai from the boar’s forehead taking the blade and wiping it the blood off on his black cloth like pants before tucking it back in to its holster. “Well now I guess it can’t hurt to add a little extra meat to this order…” Kagato once again opened up the scroll with the rest of the ingredients and sealed the boar in with the rest.- Kagato: -Kagato made his way back out of the forest and back to the main street, Taking the scroll in his right hand that he had everything sealed pushed open the door to the restaurant and made his way back to the owner’s office. Kagato placed the scroll on the desk of the restaurant owner and explained to hi what was all in it.- “ well I have your Mushrooms, Black barriers , Chives, Some fish and even a wild boar in here.” The Restaurant owner: - Taking the scroll in his right hand he unrolled it on his desk and began to unseal it.- “Mhm…Mhmm..Mhmm..” - He nodded five times before his lips fully parted and began to speak with Kagato. “very well done young lad, even extra meat, wild boar is hard to come by this time of year.” - The owner: took out a rather large brown coin bag and plopped it on the table.- “ here is your payment with a little extra added in for all your hard work. I shall make an exquisite new dish from the things you have brought me. Stop by again sometime to try it out.” Kagato: -He nodded to him slightly up and down before taking hold of the brown bag and leaving the restaurant. - 'End Results:' Collected said ingredients and gave it to the owner with a bit of extra meat.